


傲罗哈×魔药智障德(?)

by KUREKOTO



Series: 傲罗哈×魔药智障德 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO
Summary: (没有任何Cp描线划面，但我吃哈德所以标了一下xddd)「欸波特，你觉得我可爱吗？」「......哈？」
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 傲罗哈×魔药智障德 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	傲罗哈×魔药智障德(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 有点想要做成系列，但大概只有我自己会看得高兴的东西

「欸波特，你觉得我可爱吗？」

「......哈？」  
哈利把身后的木门带上，一脸错愕地看着眼前的金发。

德拉科坐在实验教室最里头的教师席。他的椅背面着哈利，以头部向后仰的奇妙姿势看着他。

额前较短的金发向下散落着，窗外的太阳把那淡金色照得半透明。

金发的男人转了一圈拿起桌上的预言家日报。

「第129期男巫人气排行榜：第7名-德拉科·马尔福。」顿了顿，他把报纸向外对半折起，在某一区比了比手指，然后开口「他是我见过最可爱的一个人！(美拉达·帕尔提/23)，我原本以为他是高不可攀的悬崖顶端冰原中央的美丽花朵......但其实他是冬日雪地里头最温暖的太阳.....！他的微笑是足以融化所有为爱情已冰冷的心灵......(莱拉·思威尔特/19)」

哈利愣愣地看着今天的预言家日报，心想着这什么奇妙的排名......

「呃......女巫们还挺热情参与活动的......」

德拉科的那一排留言栏几乎塞满了1/4的版面，然而一个人的版面只有1/2。他的留言数甚至超越了排行榜前一个人的数量......

「顺带一提你是榜首，不意外不意外。」他配合着自己的话语点点头，然后把报纸翻到专区首页——果然贴着大大一张哈利的照片。那是第一天当上傲罗下班时被偷拍的照片，当时他和罗恩说好要好好地去庆祝一番的时候。

德拉科晃了晃报纸「你看看你的评语，大部分充满了『帅气又英俊勇猛的救世主！！！』  
，他连续用了两个差不多意思的字呢......品味真差......你的粉丝嘛，不意外不意外......」

接着他叹了口气「我还以为他们说我的字词会用比较多『帅气』、『英俊』或者什么......啊、『美丽』或『漂亮』也不会太意外，不过『可爱』倒是让我有点意外。」

哈利忍不住在心里吐槽：原来你定位自己美丽与漂亮吗？

德拉科移开报纸，把膝盖抱在胸前。不晓得什么时候脱下的鞋子在地上堆得一团糟。

他头部侧面压上膝盖顶端，微长的金发在脸侧划出了大大小小的弧形；像从精灵竖琴上拆下的纯金打造的弦，也极似夜中漂浮的三日月。

金色的睫毛在微微低下眼帘时最能衬托出那银灰色的眼眸。时而锐利时而温柔似水......时而让他看起来像神经病的银灰色眼睛。

浅粉色的唇瓣常常发出语出惊人的话语，虽然大多「惊人」的理由是与外观极度不吻合的大嗓门。不过他声音是好听的，哈利每次都会为过去曾未感觉到他嗓音的好的自己感到困惑。

当然歌喉也是好的，否则他那天就无法用歌声平稳那条受伤的塞壬。

高挺恰当好处的鼻樑常常沾上灰黑的污痕，原因是所有主时不时钻向破旧到了极点的地下室翻找课堂使用的药材及药水。

在这点来说德拉科确实是一位优秀的魔药教授，他会在课堂前调整且确认所有学生操作必需品的安全，并且能随时适时的调节课堂上发生的所有事故......

但缺点就是他上课的时候个性会偏向学生时期的尖酸刻薄，就算没像斯内普那样的刁难学生，但对某一部分的人而言是一件压力极大的言语「指导」。不过他一宣布下课的那瞬间就会变回疯癫极点的狂人。

听说放假前的最后一天他都会在课堂最后放烟火。

「所以波特，你觉得我可爱吗？」

德拉科眨了眨眼睛，把头向反边倒，原本的半圆形被拉成直弦——然后另一方又形成了另一群美丽的半圆。

哈利被问闷了。

回答「是」也不是「否」也不是，这什么折腾人的问题。  
银灰色眼睛吸收着窗外太阳的光芒，哈利在里头看到了自己的倒影。

噢梅林不行他太可爱了......

然后哈利开口了「噢......我觉得我不太了解女巫......但我知道她们还蛮常用『可爱』来形容男性的......呃、至少金妮和赫敏会。」

「这样吗？」他把一只脚放下，两手抱着另一只腿。额侧靠在那顶端。

「......你很在意吗？」  
噢不行我不能出轨......

「嗯，其实完全不在意。我只是觉得很好笑。」  
用着碰上地面的那只脚让自己用椅子转了一圈，他孩子气地露齿一笑。

哈利觉得自己的心脏又漏跳了一拍。


End file.
